


Sanders Park

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Avians, Cecaelias, Centaurs, Concept-fanfic, Could continue but not sure right now, Cryptids, Driders, Fairies, Lamiae, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Unitaurs, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Virgil est un drider, une créature mi-homme mi-araignée, qui ne dérange personne et se contente de défendre son petit coin de forêt et son arbre creux, jusqu'au jour où un feu de forêt le force à fuir. Blessé, il est recueilli par le parc cryptozoologique Sanders où les cryptides sont protégés.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, DRLAMP (hinted at)





	Sanders Park

La lumière allait de pair avec la douleur. Elle signifiait le danger d'être à découvert, et l'éveil des prédateurs. Plus récemment, elle avait aussi signifié la chaleur, la fuite et la mort. Lumière et souffrance ne faisaient qu'un, c'est pourquoi Virgil tenta de couvrir ses yeux dès l'instant où le retour de la conscience invita dans son corps des maux qu'il n'avait pas encore la force d'appréhender.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent toutes en grand lorsque ses mains rencontrèrent un obstacle. Plastique. Humain. Danger. Il tira frénétiquement sur la chose qui lui collait au visage et paniqua en entendant un sifflement strident résonner autour de lui. Tout était blanc, lisse, dur, tranchant, douleur, douleur, douleur ! Quelque chose craqua près de son oreille et il lança l'objet le plus loin possible, entraînant dans son sillage un cordon translucide. Fuir, vite, il devait fuir !

Il se lança vers l'avant mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Douleur, douleur, partout. Ses pattes ne trouvaient pas le sol, il était sur le dos, sur une sorte de surface surélevée. Il se balança quelques instants avant de retomber vers l'arrière avec un cri de douleur rauque qui lui arracha la gorge. Que se passait-il ? La lumière, le danger, il voulait se cacher, mais il était faible, faible !

Un bruit le figea. Ses huit yeux terrifiés cherchèrent et trouvèrent un humain, dans un coin de la pièce, debout dans le cadre d'une porte ouverte. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns touffus malgré des efforts évidents de coiffure, vêtu d'un uniforme beige sur lequel était accroché un badge avec son prénom et ses pronoms. _Thomas, il_.

Thomas et Virgil se regardèrent, immobiles, visiblement terrifiés l'un par l'autre, refusant de faire le premier pas. Virgil voulait grogner, tenter d'intimider l'être en face de lui, mais sa gorge refusait de produire le moindre son. Finalement, Thomas leva doucement les mains devant lui, et posa un pied devant l'autre. Virgil feula, un son de terreur qui suffit cependant à faire s'arrêter l'humain.

— Tu parles anglais ?

Virgil le regarda avec méfiance. L'humain hésita, puis ses mains s'animèrent pour accompagner sa parole.

— Langue des signes ? Espagnol ? Japonais ? Français ?

— Anglais, » siffla Virgil lorsqu'il en eut assez des efforts de l'humain.

— Tant mieux, pas besoin d'interprète, » soupira l'humain avec soulagement.

Virgil ne le quittait pas des yeux. La porte était toujours ouverte derrière lui, peut-être qu'il pouvait tenter de fuir par là. Enfin, s'il arrivait à se lever.

Thomas fit doucement un nouveau pas vers lui, les mains toujours bien en vue.

— Je sais que tu as sûrement très peur. Je peux te garantir que j'ai autant peur de toi que tu pourrais avoir peur de moi.

— Bien, c'est le but, » cracha Virgil sur la défensive, et Thomas eut un mouvement de recul.

Virgil afficha un petit sourire victorieux. Pourtant l'humain n'en démordit pas et se remit à avancer.

— Je te promets que personne ne te fera de mal, ici. Mais j'ai besoin de m'approcher de toi pour t'examiner, est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser faire ?

— Je t'interdis de me toucher, » menaça Virgil.

À sa grande surprise, l'humain hocha la tête.

— Je peux essayer de faire en sorte de te toucher le moins possible. Est-ce que je peux m'approcher ?

Virgil scruta avec méfiance l'humain qui attendait patiemment à deux mètres de lui. Les humains étaient effrayants, ils avaient des armes et ils criaient fort, mais celui-ci semblait moins menaçant que ceux que Virgil avait pu voir. Et puis, il était à sa merci dans cette position, et s'il se montrait docile, peut-être qu'il lui dirait ce qui lui était arrivé, pourquoi il avait aussi mal.

— … Comme tu veux, » souffla Virgil.

Thomas lui offrit un sourire éclatant, tout en fossettes et en joues roses.

— Merci.

Il combla le vide entre eux et, les mains toujours bien en vue, entreprit d'examiner le corps de Virgil.

Ce dernier dans sa panique ne s'était pas rendu compte de son état. Des bandes de gaze étaient enroulées autour de trois de ses pattes et de son avant-bras droit. Il avait aussi quelque chose de planté sous sa peau, une intraveineuse, et des fils collés sur son torse et reliés à une machine qui produisait ce sifflement désagréable.

— Tout va bien ? » fit une voix depuis la porte.

Un autre humain se tenait à moitié caché par le panneau. L'air très inquiet, mais refusant d'entrer. Thomas lui fit signe.

— Oui, Patton, entre, mais ne touche pas… Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire, » rétorqua Virgil.

— Est-ce que je peux connaître tes pronoms ?

— Masculins. Ne me touche pas, » lança-t-il à Patton lorsqu'il s'approcha.

— C-compte sur moi… » bredouilla nerveusement Patton en le regardant ostensiblement d'aussi loin que possible.

Il était très légèrement plus petit que Thomas et portait le même uniforme, ainsi que des lunettes et un bonnet avec de fausses oreilles de chat. La partie visible de ses avant-bras était sacrément velue.

— Où est ton masque ? » demanda Thomas, presque pour lui-même, avant de remarquer le masque à oxygène qu'il avait balancé loin du lit. Il alla le ramasser et rattacha l'élastique qui avait craqué. « Est-ce que tu as mal quand tu respires ? »

Virgil hocha légèrement la tête.

— Alors il vaut mieux que tu remettes ça, pour le moment.

Fidèle à sa parole, Thomas ne le toucha pas, il se contenta de lui tendre le masque et de le regarder remettre maladroitement l'objet sur son visage. Peut-être était-ce psychologique, mais il lui sembla en effet que ses poumons lui faisaient moins mal avec.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda Virgil.

— Il y a eu un feu de forêt, » lui rappela doucement Thomas en se déplaçant pour aller regarder quelque chose sur la machine à laquelle il était relié. « On t'a trouvé lorsque tu t'es enfui et tu t'es évanoui à cause de la fumée. »

Virgil ne répondit rien. Il se souvenait du feu et de la peur, du ciel rouge et du manque d'oxygène. Son arbre, en flammes et en cendres. Les animaux qui fuyaient avec lui, proies et prédateurs, tous égaux devant l'incendie.

— Je veux rentrer chez moi, » dit-il, et il savait que ses paroles étaient stupides. Parce que son chez lui avait brûlé et qu'il ne connaissait pas d'autre endroit sûr. Et même s'il en avait connu, il ne savait pas où il était maintenant, il était perdu. Il sentit les larmes dans ses yeux et fit de son mieux pour les ravaler.

— Aw, eh, ça va aller mon grand !

Virgil regarda Patton qui réprima son expression de terreur.

— Tout ira bien, on est là pour toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est notre travail ! » lui assura l'humain avec un adorable sourire.

* * *

Le parc cryptozoologique Sanders. Voilà où il était. Il avait montré les crocs en l'apprenant, mais apparemment c'était avant tout un centre de protection pour les êtres étranges comme lui. Ils soignaient et protégeaient les créatures rares et mystérieuses que les humains traitaient de cryptides, ou du moins celles qu'ils parvenaient à sauver à temps. Avec le changement climatique, beaucoup étaient forcées hors de leur habitat et chassées pour leur apparence effrayante.

Thomas, et le reste des soigneurs qu'il avait rencontrés, insistaient qu'il devait rester quelques mois, pour s'assurer qu'il ne conserverait pas de séquelles de l'incendie, mais qu'ensuite il serait libre de retourner dans la nature s'il le souhaitait. Ce n'était pas une prison, qu'ils disaient, mais Virgil n'était pas dupe. Pour quelle raison prendraient-ils soin de lui si ce n'est pour l'obliger à rester ? Peu importe, il était plus malin qu'eux, et dès qu'il irait mieux il ferait tout son possible pour partir.

Il avait plusieurs brûlures sur le corps, dont une particulièrement grave sur la deuxième patte arrière droite. Il avait aussi été intoxiqué par la fumée, mais très bientôt il fut jugé tiré d'affaire et fut autorisé à quitter le centre de soin pour rejoindre ses « appartements ».

C'est Patton qui fut nommé guide attitré. Virgil ne savait pas encore vraiment s'il faisait confiance à ce drôle de petit humain. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il faisait confiance aux humains, point. Mais jusque-là, ils l'avaient tous traité avec le plus grand respect et, à part pour les prises de sang et autres examens désagréables, avaient respecté son désir de ne pas être touché. La plupart d'entre eux faisaient en sorte de ne pas le montrer, mais il savait qu'il les mettait mal à l'aise, voire qu'il leur faisait peur.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider si je suis si effrayant que ça ? » demanda-t-il à Patton lorsque ce dernier vint le chercher.

— Parce que c'est normal ! » lui assura Patton. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es comme ça, et puis la plupart de nos pensionnaires sont effrayants aussi. C'est juste que j'ai très peur des araignées… » admit-il malgré son sourire patient.

— Les autres aussi ?

— Pas tant que ça. Je pense que pour eux, c'est aussi parce que tu es le premier drider du parc.

Patton s'assura que tout était en ordre, puis le laissa descendre du lit d'hôpital où il avait passé ces derniers jours. Virgil y alla très doucement, posant une patte après l'autre sur le carrelage glissant. Le manque d'aspérités et son corps qui n'était pas fait pour rester sur le dos rendaient la manœuvre difficile, mais au moins il était en meilleure forme que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Ses pattes brûlées le faisaient souffrir, surtout celle où les dégâts étaient graves, mais il serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour ne pas tomber. Patton, occupé à ne pas hyperventiler devant la carrure soudainement plus impressionnante de Virgil, ne remarqua rien.

— Bon, j'espère que tu as pu te reposer, ces derniers jours, mon grand, parce qu'on a des choses à voir !

— Attend, je croyais que tu m'emmenais je-sais-pas-où-je-suis-censé-rester-pour-le-moment ?

— Bien sûr, mais autant en profiter pour te faire visiter le parc ! » sourit Patton.

Virgil haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de décevoir Patton. L'humain était trop gentil pour ça. En faisant attention à ses pattes blessées, Virgil se traina hors de la chambre jusque dans le couloir du centre de soin, puis à l'extérieur. Il plissa les yeux sous le soleil et se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même. Il y avait des humains un peu partout, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants qui se poussaient et le montraient du doigt tandis que leurs parents les faisaient avancer.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, » murmura Virgil.

Patton se plaça devant lui et lui tendit une main. Virgil le regarda, hésita, puis acquiesça à la demande implicite en plaçant sa propre main dans celle de l'humain. Patton la serra fort avec un regard patient.

— Personne ici ne te fera de mal. Essaie de venir avec moi. Si tu n'y arrives vraiment pas, on attendra que le parc ferme, d'accord ?

Virgil hocha la tête et se laissa guider en gardant les yeux baissés. Son instinct lui hurlait de mordre tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision et de détaler à toutes jambes, mais il se força à rester le plus calme possible. Quelques mois, il n'avait que quelques mois à supporter et ensuite il pourrait retourner se terrer dans un arbre creux.

Les yeux rivés au sol, il ne voyait pas très bien où il allait, et seul le « Premier arrêt ! » de Patton le poussa à observer les alentours. Ils se trouvaient devant un très large enclos. Il contenait une étendue d'herbe bien entretenue qui rappelait plus un parc public qu'un parc zoologique, et un bosquet d'arbres au fond donnait une illusion de liberté. Il y avait des cabanes assez nombreuses qu'il devinait accueillir les « pensionnaires » du zoo. Plusieurs créatures se promenaient, discutaient, jouaient, s'arrêtaient de temps à autres pour saluer les visiteurs.

— Ici, c'est le coin des mammifères, » expliqua Patton. « Tout le monde n'est pas de sortie, bien sûr, mais la plupart sont là. »

Il s'approcha tout près de la barrière en demandant gentiment aux visiteurs de faire de la place.

— Viens, approche, je vais te présenter, » lança-t-il à Virgil qui s'exécuta à contrecœur.

Il pointa du doigt les créatures en donnant leurs prénoms, répondant joyeusement lorsqu'ils le saluaient.

— Le couple de satyres, près de la barrière, là-bas, c'est Larry et Dot, ils sont adorables, tu verras. Oh, et voilà Corbin ! Coucou, Corbin ! » ajouta-t-il en voyant un centaure à la peau et à la robe noire, avec des lunettes et une chemise verte, trotter vivement vers eux.

— Salut, Patton. Tu sais quand Sloane finit aujourd'hui ? » demanda le centaure.

— Désolé, je crois qu'il est de service jusqu'au dîner, » dit Patton.

— Dommage. Et lui, c'est qui ? » demanda Corbin.

— Oh, oui, pardon. Corbin, je te présente Anxiété ! » déclara joyeusement l'humain.

Virgil eut un demi-sourire en entendant le surnom que Patton lui avait trouvé. Il n'avait toujours pas révélé son prénom. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il se disait simplement que moins ces humains en sauraient, mieux ça vaudrait.

— Drôle de nom, » commenta Corbin. « Comment ils t'ont trouvé ?

— Feu de forêt, » se contenta de répondre Virgil.

— Dur, » compatit Corbin en hochant la tête. « Moi c'était dans une ferme. J'espère que tu te plaira ici, » dit-il d'un ton avenant avant de repartir en trottant.

Pas très bavard. Tant mieux, Virgil n'aimait pas les gens trop fouineurs. Il allait demander à Patton de partir, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, il le vit debout sur la barrière de l'enclos, en train de faire de grands signes pour attirer l'attention d'un unitaure couché sous un arbre avec un livre dans les mains.

— Logan ! Eh Logan ! » cria-t-il, et ledit Logan soupira longuement avant de s'arracher à sa lecture pour marcher vers la barrière.

Il portait une chemise noire et une cravate bleue impeccable, sa robe était gris clair pommelé et la corne sur son front d'un blanc laiteux. Il avait des cheveux et des crins noirs, des yeux cernés derrière ses lunettes carrées, et une expression neutre et sérieuse.

— Logan, c'est moi, Patton !

— Oui, je sais, » soupira Logan. « Et toi, tu es le nouveau résident, je présume ?

— Anxiété, » se présenta Virgil.

— Charmé, » lui sourit sobrement Logan. « Je donne des cours d'astrophysique le matin dans l'amphithéâtre, si ça t'intéresse.

— Euh, quoi ? » rit Virgil nerveusement.

— Logan est professeur, il a un diplôme et tout ! » s'enthousiasma Patton qui avait presque des cœurs dans les yeux.

— Comment ça se fait ?

— Le parc m'a permis de suivre une formation par correspondance. J'ai toujours voulu enseigner, mais c'est un peu… délicat, étant donné que peu d'écoles admettraient un unitaure.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Tu n'es même pas payé, je me trompe ?

— Bien que j'admette qu'enseigner en parc cryptozoologique soit assez peu conventionnel, je touche bel et bien un salaire pour chaque cours que je donne. Il faut voir ça comme… des conférences, disons.

Virgil avait des yeux ronds. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler de quelqu'un comme lui pouvant travailler au même titre qu'un être humain. Logan leva un sourcil en remarquant son expression mais sembla avoir du mal à l'interpréter.

— Est-ce que… tu… voulais un travail, toi aussi ?

— Quoi, non, non !

— Parce qu'il suffit d'en discuter avec la direction, la plupart des résidents ont une occupation…

— Je ne vais pas rester ! » insista Virgil.

Puis il grimaça, en se rappelant que Patton pouvait l'entendre. Il n'était pas sûr qu'insister sur ses intentions devant les humains soit une si bonne idée que ça. Mais Logan ne parut pas inquiet outre mesure, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Bien, dans ce cas j'espère que tu apprécieras ton séjour. Etant donné que les vivariums sont de l'autre côté du parc, j'en conclue que Patton est en train de te faire visiter ?

— Tout à fait, Sherlock ! » fit Patton, qui s'il avait réagi de quelque façon à la déclaration de Virgil le cachait remarquablement. « D'ailleurs, désolé, mais il va falloir qu'on y aille, sinon je vais rater mon service. On se voit ce soir, Lolo !

— Naturellement, » dit Logan, et un petit sourire tendre fleurit sur son visage lorsque Patton, toujours debout sur sa barrière, se pencha en avant pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et lui faire un câlin.

Tiens, il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là ? A nouveau, Virgil se sentit comme deux ronds de flan. Un humain et un unitaure ? Amis, voire plus ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet univers parallèle ?

La question le tarauda tandis que Patton lui faisait contourner l'enclos des mammifères en suivant un petit sentier. Bientôt ce sentier s'engouffra dans une sorte de tunnel grillagé passant au milieu d'une immense volière dans laquelle s'amusaient des pixies, des aviaires et d'autres créatures volantes. Des cabanes de toutes tailles et une végétation impressionnante habillaient l'habitacle. _Mais cela reste une cage_ , pensa amèrement Virgil.

— Eh, Papa Loup, c'est qui ce sang frais ? » les interpella une voix, juste avant qu'un bruit de coups sur le grillage au-dessus de leurs tête ne fasse feuler Virgil et montrer ses crocs.

Les deux aviaires qui venaient de se poser sur la grille du tunnel se contentèrent de lui sourire avec curiosité et insolence. Ils avaient tous deux des plumes noires et des lunettes de soleil qui leur donnaient un air snob, et l'un d'eux avait un gobelet en plastique fermé avec une paille.

— C'est Anxiété ! » leur lança Patton gentiment. « Anxiété, je te présente Remy et Dice, ils sont cousins.

— Il a l'air tellement flippant ! » hoqueta moqueusement Remy en refermant les lèvres sur sa boissons.

— Oui, mais clairement il a toute une esthétique, il faut reconnaître ça, » répondit Dice en étudiant Virgil avec intensité.

Ce dernier eut envie de se recroqueviller sous ce regard critique.

— J'adore ce côté bête sauvage chez les drider, le danger c'est excitant, mais chez toi il y a tout un aspect bad boy secrètement fragile, c'est les bandages, j'en suis sûr. Franchement pas mal, mais la vieille veste élimée, ça gâche tout, il faut penser un peu aux accessoires !

Virgil baissa les yeux. Ses vêtements étaient partis en lambeaux dans l'incendie, il portait un vieux sweat à capuche noir qui avait traîné dans le casier des objets trouvés pendant presque un an et que Patton lui avait ramené. C'était ça ou se balader torse nu au milieu de tous ces humains. C'est sûr que ça ne valait pas la chemise et la veste en cuir dos nu de Dice, mais tout de même !

Il décida qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les deux aviaires aux ailes noires. Remy en particulier jetait des regards dégoûtés à son exosquelette violacé, à ses huit pattes, à ses huit yeux. Saleté de piaf…

— Bon, arrêtez, vous deux, vous voyez bien que vous le mettez mal à l'aise. Il est nouveau, il faut être gentil avec lui, d'accord ? » le défendit Patton.

— On est juste honnêtes, Papa Loup !

— Remy, on en a déjà parlé ! » s'éleva une voix douce mais ferme.

Un nouvel arrivant se posa avec la légèreté d'un papillon sur le grillage. Virgil n'en avait pas fini d'être étonné. C'était une fée, un jeune homme dont il n'aurait pu déterminer l'âge, aux grandes ailes rose et bleu pastel. Pourtant, ses lunettes et ses vêtements lui donnaient plus l'air d'un gentil conseiller d'orientation que d'une créature mystique intemporelle.

— Ouh, quelqu'un va avoir des problèmes ! » gloussa Dice en fuyant à tire-d'aile.

— Traître ! » siffla Remy.

La fée lui lança un regard d'avertissement, puis se tourna vers Patton et Virgil.

— J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas trop taquiné. Comment ça va ?

— On fait aller… » grommela Virgil.

— Je vois. Je m'appelle Emile ! Je ne vais pas te retenir trop longtemps mais si tu as besoin de discuter, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ?

— On verra…

Emile sembla se contenter de cette réponse laconique, puis entraîna un Remy légèrement grognon à sa suite. Patton s'empressa de guider Virgil hors de la volière.

— Désolé, ils peuvent être un peu lourds. Ils font ça avec tous les nouveaux, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

— C'est pas grave, » répondit doucement Virgil.

La bonne volonté de Patton était contagieuse.

— C'est bien que tu aies pu voir Emile, » poursuivit Patton. « C'est un psy, un très bon psy d'ailleurs, crois-moi ! Tu devrais prendre rendez-vous avec lui, à l'occasion, ça pourrait t'aider à t'habituer, le temps de ton séjour.

— Mouais…

Un professeur, puis un psy. Bientôt, on allait lui dire que le gardien de nuit était un loup-garou.

Ils durent faire encore un peu de chemin avant d'arriver devant un très large bassin dont les bords étaient agrémentés de faux rochers et de plantes basses protégées par une barrière. C'était visiblement le décor des créatures aquatiques. Une selkie que Patton présenta sous le nom d'Elliot dormait comme un loir au soleil, enroulé.e dans sa peau de phoque.

Un triton était assis sur un rocher et chantait « Partir là-bas » d'une voix mielleuse, avec la posture et l'expression la plus théâtrale que Virgil puisse imaginer, attirant une foule de curieux admiratifs. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'approcher, mais Patton accourut vers la barrière et fit de grands signes à la créature qui y répondit d'un sourire, d'un clin d'œil, et d'un baiser soufflé à la fin de sa chanson. Il avait des écailles d'un rouge intense aux reflets dorés et sa tête était coiffée d'une petite couronne plutôt mignonne.

Lorsque le triton eut terminé son tour de chant, il se laissa glisser à l'eau et s'approcha gracieusement de l'humain.

— Mon très cher Patton, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

— Je suis juste en train de faire faire le tour du parc à Anxiété !

Le triton poussa un peu sur ses bras pour tenter de voir le drider depuis son rocher, chose peu aisée, étant donné que Virgil se tenait en retrait. Patton lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur. Le triton siffla en le voyant.

— Par le trident de Poséidon, que voilà une vision ! » s'écria-t-il, et Virgil fut incapable de savoir si la remarque était positive ou négative, alors il baissa la tête et fourra ses main dans les poches de son sweat.

— 'lut.

— Honoré de te rencontrer, Anxiété ! » déclara le triton sans se formaliser. « Mon nom est Roman, mais tu peux m'appeler "mon prince", ou "votre altesse" selon ce que tu préfères, je ne suis pas difficile.

Virgil ne répondit pas, parce que s'il avait ouvert la bouche, le ridicule de la situation lui aurait arraché un rire, et qu'il avait déjà du mal à réprimer le sourire qui lui tordait le visage. Dommage, Roman était perspicace et remarqua vite son expression.

— Quelque chose t'amuse, nuit d'orage ?

— J'imaginais seulement quel évènement tragique et injuste aurait pu te traumatiser suffisamment pour t'enlever toute notion de réalisme et te plonger dans ce rôle fantasmé de rebut de casting pour le prochain prince Disney.

La réplique fit lever les sourcils du triton. C'est que le nouveau avait du répondant.

— Ça t'arrive souvent d'imaginer des scénarios aussi sombres ?

— Ça t'arrive souvent d'usurper des titres de noblesse ?

— Que sais-tu de la noblesse ? » s'indigna Roman. « A part peut-être le goût de leurs os coincés dans ta toile ?

— Bof, ils ont le même goût que tout le monde, mais les chevilles gonflées sont un peu dures à avaler, » sourit Virgil.

— Aw, regardez comme vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, déjà ! » s'écria Patton, attendri.

— Non, c'est pas vrai ! » déclarèrent à l'unisson le triton et le drider avant de se lancer un regard indigné.

— Non, bien sûr, » gloussa l'humain. « Roman, est-ce que Remus est occupé ?

— Si par "occupé" tu veux dire en train de perdre les quelques neurones qu'il lui reste à transformer le tunnel sous-marin en maison hantée, alors oui, il est occupé.

— Au moins, il n'est pas sorti tendre des pièges aux enfants, » soupira Patton. « On lui fera coucou en passant.

— Hélas, vous repartez déjà, tous les deux ? » se lamenta Roman.

Virgil s'étonna qu'il l'ait inclus dans sa lamentation.

— Il faut bien, je dois retourner travailler bientôt, » s'excusa Patton. « Et Virgil a besoin de se reposer, ordre du médecin !

— Pourquoi tu m'as fait faire le tour du parc si je dois me…

— Chuuuuut ! » l'interrompit Patton. « Aller, on y va !

— Tu ne me dis même pas au revoir ? » gémit Roman.

Patton leva les yeux au ciel, attendri, puis il se pencha en avant par-dessus la barrière. Roman se souleva d'une poussée et parvint à planter un baiser sur la joue de l'humain avant de retomber dans l'eau en éclaboussant les alentours.

Virgil fronça les sourcils. Alors, Patton était avec Roman, pas Logan ? Quoique, cela pouvait aussi être un baiser amical, réclamé par la pire drama queen qu'il ait rencontré de toute sa vie. De toute façon, il n'allait pas poser la question.

— À ce soir, Roro ! » s'exclama Patton avant d'entraîner Virgil le long du bassin.

Le sentier descendait à l'arrière de la pièce d'eau et s'enfonçait sous la terre comme dans une grotte qui donna immédiatement à Virgil le sentiment d'être chez lui. C'était en vérité un tunnel de béton et de verre qui passait sous le bassin pour permettre aux visiteurs de regarder les créatures aquatiques nager.

Leur attention, à ce moment, était accaparée par un cecaelia aux tentacules noirs piqués de vert nucléaire qui faisait l'andouille devant les vitres.

Et par andouille, je veux dire qu'il faisait des grimaces, des gestes obscènes, nageait hors de vue pour revenir cogner brutalement le verre et faire peur aux plus petits quand ils ne regardaient pas.

Virgil en conclut que toutes les sirènes étaient des drama queens qui faisaient tout pour attirer l'attention sur elles.

Dès qu'il remarqua Patton, le cecaelia cessa ses pitreries pour leur faire un énorme sourire et de grands gestes. Ses mains commencèrent à s'agiter pour former des signes auxquels Patton répondit avant d'expliquer à Virgil :

— C'est lui, Remus. Il est un peu… spécial, mais il n'est pas méchant. Il a juste une imagination débordante. Je lui ai dit qui tu étais.

Remus scruta Virgil avec un sourire figé, puis se remit à signer. Patton poussa un hoquet indigné et lui répondit vivement.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » s'étonna Virgil.

— Rien que tu aies envie de savoir, » lui assura Patton.

Mais il perdit ses mots lorsque Remus tira la langue, forma un cercle avec son pouce et son index droit et y fit rentrer son index gauche dans un geste obscène universel.

— On s'en va, maintenant, tout de suite ! » s'écria Patton en entraînant Virgil vers la sortie.

Il eut juste le temps de voir Remus éclater de rire et lui adresser un clin d'œil.

— Il est taré, ce type, » dit-il à Patton lorsqu'ils furent sortis du tunnel. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me ferait ce genre de geste ?

— Parce que j'étais là pour le voir… » soupira Patton, l'agacement dans sa voix adouci par l'habitude.

Virgil ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire et la curiosité commençait vraiment à le titiller. Mais il n'avait pas posé ses questions de tout l'après-midi et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer. Il suivit donc Patton en silence jusqu'à un long bâtiment à la façade couverte de murs végétaux.

— C'est ici que tu vas loger, » lui annonça Patton en lui montrant le chemin.

L'écriteau au-dessus de la porte indiquait « vivarium ». La pénombre et la chaleur qui régnaient à l'intérieur faillirent faire ronronner Virgil de bien-être. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas faire confiance à ces humains, mais au moins ils savaient accueillir quelqu'un de son espèce.

De part et d'autre d'un long couloir se trouvaient plusieurs vivariums individuels à l'intérieur desquels paressaient des créatures au sang froid. Ils étaient grands, et encore une fois bien agencés pour chaque créature, mais Virgil ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard nerveux aux serrures sur les portes. Enfermé. Voilà, il allait être enfermé, à la merci des visiteurs et des soigneurs, comme un vulgaire animal. C'était temporaire, voulait-il croire, il finirait par s'enfuir. Pas tout de suite, pas avec ses blessures, mais bientôt. Mais c'était quand bientôt ?

Ils dépassèrent la cellule d'un dragon (l'écriteau sur sa porte le nommait « Kai »), et tombèrent sur une chambre vide. Virgil crut que Patton allait lui demander d'y entrer tout de suite, mais il prit d'abord la peine de lui présenter le naga qui lisait, alangui sur une chaise longue, dans le vivarium d'en face.

Patton frappa quelques petits coups sur la vitre et le naga leva les yeux. Il était très élégant, d'une façon grotesque. Sa partie humaine portait une chemise gris foncé, des gants jaunes, une capeline et un chapeau melon noire. Ses écailles jaunes remontaient le long de son corps et lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Lorsqu'il vit Patton, il afficha un sourire assuré.

— Alors, visage humain, venu te repaître du spectacle de ton prisonnier ?

Patton leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, Jan. Je te présente Anxiété, ton nouveau voisin.

Jan regarda Virgil de haut en bas, se leva et poussa sur ses anneaux pour tenter de paraître plus grand que le drider, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

— Un plaisir de te rencontrer, » susurra-t-il. « Si je peux te donner un conseil, fuis et ne te retourne pas, sinon tu seras enfermé ici pour l'éternité, comme moi. »

Virgil eut un mouvement de recul et pendant une seconde envisagea réellement de suivre le conseil du serpent, mais le léger gloussement de Patton l'interrompit dans ses plans d'évasion.

— Janus, ne sois pas jaloux, il est déjà bien assez fatigué comme ça. Je compte sur toi pour prendre bien soin de lui.

— Répugnant. J'ai bien mieux à faire que de l'aider à s'intégrer, » rétorqua le naga sans se départir de son sourire.

— Mais oui, mais oui, » gloussa Patton.

Cette fois, il sortit de sa poche un petit bracelet en plastique sur lequel était accrochée une clef. Il utilisa cette clef pour déverrouiller la porte qui menait aux « appartements » de Virgil et fit signe au drider de le suivre.

La porte ne menait pas directement au vivarium mais à un petit couloir dans lequel Virgil eut du mal à passer. Patton lui indiqua une salle de bain à sa taille, au fond, et la pièce principale sur sa gauche.

Elle était presque vide, mais propre et il y faisait bien chaud. Bien sûr, l'un des murs était transparent et il pouvait voir les visiteurs se presser dans le couloir. Il y avait un petit meuble avec des bandes dessinées et un vieux radiocassette. Un énorme tonneau en bois, dans un coin, imitait son ancien tronc d'arbre (l'avait-il mentionné ou ces humains étaient-ils seulement très bien informés ?), mais l'intérieur était tapissé de coussins et de couvertures. Un nid, ils lui avaient fait un nid.

— Tu peux régler la lumière ici, » lui indiqua Patton en actionnant une molette près de la porte. « J'espère que ça te va, on ne savait pas trop ce qui te plairait. Si tu veux quelque chose, tu peux demander aux soigneurs. Il va falloir que j'aille travailler, mais est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte ? »

Virgil secoua la tête, un peu trop abasourdi par tout ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là. Patton ne lui en tint pas rigueur, et lui tendit le bracelet en plastique avec la clef de sa chambre.

— Je peux sortir ? » s'étonna-t-il pour la énième fois ce jour-là.

— Hum ? Ben oui, » lui répondit Patton comme si c'était évident. « Les portes ne ferment pas à clef. Il y a des poignées sur le dedans, mais pas sur le dehors, donc tu peux sortir quand tu veux, mais il n'y a que ceux avec la clef qui peuvent entrer, » expliqua-t-il patiemment.

Virgil prit la clef. Ça voulait dire que non seulement il pouvait sortir quand il voulait, mais qu'en plus il décidait de qui pouvait entrer. Comme si c'était vraiment sa maison, et pas un enclos dans un zoo.

Lorsque Patton partit travailler, Virgil ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. Peut-être que ces humains avaient dit la vérité, finalement. Peut-être qu'il pouvait… Bon, pas leur faire confiance, mais au moins les croire.

Janus l'observait, debout derrière sa vitre. Virgil croisa son regard, et lu sur ses lèvres autant que dans ses yeux : « Sois le bienvenu chez nous. »


End file.
